Galactic Civil War
The Galactic Civil War is the on-going battle between the Galactic Empire and the Rebel Alliance that spans many worlds. For Star Wars Galaxies the Galactic Civil War should be the underlaying background for the players. Players can become members of either of the warring factions and engage each other in PvP combat to gain control of a planet or of the whole galaxy. Service Status The terms Special Forces, Combatant, and On Leave apply to characters who have joined a faction. A character's service status affects how they interact with factional NPC's, other factional players, and factional recruiters. Changing your service status to Combatant will take a second, and to change to Special Forces will take 30 seconds, during which time your character's name will blink to show that you are currently changing faction. Changing your status back to Combatant or On Leave will take five minutes. The change to Combatant or Special Forces status can be made by either speaking to a recruiter or typing /pvp, whilst the change to On Leave status can only be made via a recruiter, or automatically upon character death. Faction members are able to recognize allied players as denoted by the purple dots on their radars and by the player tags showing in purple. Those who have declared for a side also show the faction symbol next to their name for everyone to see. Special Forces Members of a faction's Special Forces are tagged as enemies for both PC and NPC members of the opposing faction. Special Forces is the service status where PvP is enabled. Alliance Special Forces can attack Imperial Special Forces and vice versa. Special Forces players may not attack Combatants or On Leave players at all, even when they receive a TEF. This keeps PvP and PvE completely separate. Only Special Forces players are able to enter PvP faction bases (or SF bases). Special Forces can attack any opposing faction NPC's, and will be attacked by them on sight. Combatant Combatant makes a player a member of the faction they joined, with all the risks involved, except that PCs of the opposing faction cannot attck, i.e. this is a non-PvP status. Opposing faction NPC's will attack on sight, regardless of whether the player has a TEF. Combatants can be healed by Special Forces members without risk of PvP, but Combatants are not able to heal Special Forces players. Combatants cannot enter Special Forces Faction Bases, but the PvE Faction Bases are perfect for Combatants to attack and take down. On Leave This service status allows players to keep their faction points and faction rank, but reduce their risk in the Galactic Civil War. Opposing factional NPC's will not attack On Leave players, and On Leave players will not be able to immediately attack factional NPC's. On Leave players may heal other On Leave players (regardless of faction) and Neutrals. They may be healed by Combatants and Special Forces, but cannot heal players of those service status. While On Leave, players still run risk of being attacked by factional NPC's, but only if they are scanned by a patrol of the opposing faction - or police loyal to the opposing faction - and found to be carrying illegal goods (spices or sliced equipment). Civilian This is not a service status per se, but functions similarily to On Leave. Civilians never run risk of being attacked by factional NPC's, but may still be attacked by non-faction police NPC's in cities, if searched and found holding illegal goods. All factional NPC's appear as white (non-attackable) to civilians. Ground Based The battle on the planets is fought between players as well between NPCs and players. Players of both faction can wage war over control of a planet by influencing the planetary score. The faction which the higher planetary score is said to be 'in control' of that planet. This has has an affect on the NPCs in the NPC cities on Naboo, Corellia and Tatooine as well as the cost of factional items on that planet. The planetary score is affected by the number of bases placed on that planet. The different sizes and types of bases add a different amount of points to the planetary score. Also the time a base survives increases its value adding more points to the planetary score. There are two types of bases, Combatant bases and Special Forces bases, in four different sizes. Combatant (PvE) bases will not show up on the opposing factions map. Galactic Empire * To become an Imperial, one must visit an Imperial Recruiter or other static, conversable Imperial Officer. A popular location for Imperials to begin their journey is Bestine, right outside theStarport. * Each planet has a stronghold for each faction. Imperial players will be relatively safe in a stronghold city, as it will never be taken over by Rebel NPCs. Bestine, Bela Vistal, and Dee'ja Peak are the Imperial stronghold cities. Rebel * A Rebel too must join the faction through a Rebel Recruiter or any other static, conversable Rebel Officer. A popular place for Rebel starters is Anchorhead on Tatooine. * The Rebel Alliance also has stronghold cities, that will never be taken over by Imperial NPCs. Anchorhead, Vreni Island, and Moenia are the Rebel stronghold cities. Space Based GCW There is no spaced GCW besides blowing other players to pieces. GCW-related Pages * Faction Ranks * Factional Equipment list * Galactic Empire * Rebel Alliance * Planetary Control Game * Player Faction Bases * Cries of Alderaan (Partially defunct but still relevant) Category:Galactic Civil War